Till I Sleep
by AmadeusLudwig
Summary: Logically, a matter involving L should be least concerning to Light, but Light is at times slightly incomprehensible and L too introspective. Logic takes a backs seat. Involving inconspicuous details and underlying concern with a contemplating caffeinated detective thrown in the mix. What can Light do? Death Note Drabble. Light/L. During Kira investigations. No chains.


**Author Notice- **

So this would be one of my first posts. After a period of time I would be regularly posting stories from different fandoms including Death Note and a plethora of others. But for the time being, this drabble is simply an experiment. Please lend me your thoughts and more coming soon for sure!

~Amadeus Ludwig

**Disclaimer-**

The amazing L and Light and the entire circumstances are borrowed. Thoughts are mine, still I don't make a penny of them.

Depressing really. Enjoy!

Till I Sleep- A **Death Note** Fanfiction

**Warnings**- Takes place during Kira investigation, coffee fanatic, no chains.

**Prompt**- Sleep

**Rating**- K

* * *

The counter was practically empty. Crumbs littered around creating a sort of blotted painting. The once brightened screens were now devoid of any life. A thin, pale hand stretched to lift a steaming cup of coffee, stopping momentarily before dumping a cart load of sugar into it with his other hand, equally cadaverous.

"L, you should sleep now."

"It's alright, Light-kun"

He had replaced the cup on the counter and fixed his gaze on a video footage of the meetings of Yotsuba group. He hugged his knees tighter.

Light sighed.

His face creased itself, seemingly showing a facial expression, probably a smile.

"I know my limits"

Light hovered around, however recognising a lost cause, returned proceeding upstairs. His mind appeared to be far away from Kira. He glanced at L one last time before his brain suddenly revolted. He brushed his hand across his shoulder feigning drowsiness and returned to the kitchen situated just near the work place.

L was preoccupied with his musings and delighting in the expected familiar heady feeling of the warm intoxicating drink, proceeding to sip the black liquid. He frowned afterwards observing the very low level of cloyingness which momentarily degraded the drink according to L. He then resumed drinking after having added plenty of sugar, rectifying a rather unpleasant situation. Emptying the remaining contents in the cup and now satisfied, he mindlessly dangled the now depleted container between his thumb and index finger.

Comfortable in his usual silent surroundings he was interrupted in his internal pros and cons of swallowing v/s chewing a gummy bear by a low voice, layered with piqued curiosity. He surfaced from a very puzzling dilemma indeed.

"L-kun" he reiterated. L didn't seem to give any indication of having heard his name or to come up with a response. "Light-kun" he sighed, internally murmuring. He wrapped his hands together and suddenly wringed them apart, not noticing his return and trying to understand his 'concern'. Even Watari left the mulish, engrossed detective in peace to his own devices.

_**'Why is he showing concern, perfecting the role of a friend?'**_

L really could not comprehend the 'worry' Light Yagami showed for him. Perhaps it was a_ 'friend'_ thing… L was not accustomed to such concern for him on other's part. It was strange but not unwelcome; it was like the brief drizzle in the beginning of rain, or the tiny silver almond pellets on a truffle. Yes, L could really connect this bizarre situation that way.

"You should really sleep, nobody can exercise effective mental work for more than 12 hours consecutively" Light threw in facts trying to convince L of more enlightening tomorrows, to be executed with a refreshed prospect if only he rested for once on time.

Indeed, oblivious of the relativity of eccentricity and of one overzealous caffeinated world-renowned detective.  
L faced him, trying to callously shrug his already drooping shoulders letting them sway downwards, which may have given an impression of a shrug. Light was all ready to call it a night or early morning depending on perspective when he quickly manoeuvred forward, making his decision.

L noticed his lean figure dropping gracefully (something only someone as Light could effortlessly manage) on a mauve chair from the corner of his eye. Light seated himself in front of a thick report book on statistics of heart attacks in specific orange marked zones; he focussed his attention back to his work.

L unwillingly thought how evading sleep now seemed better than alright.

_**FIN**_

* * *

Your thoughts are priceless. Read and Review!

Thanks for reading.

Amadeus Ludwig


End file.
